The present technology relates to an image output apparatus, an operation method for an image output apparatus, an electronic circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a program, and more particularly to an image output apparatus, an operation method for an image output apparatus, an electronic circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a program which are capable of reducing power consumption of a projection apparatus.
A projection type display apparatus which projects and displays an image using a compact laser light source called a pico projection apparatus has been proposed.
To realize this pico projection apparatus, various light sources have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-069857).